


Flowers-flowers,in the night

by Thefup



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Camilla is deep, F/M, Multi, but hot mess with an actual personality and not just the cliche he has been made till now, grumpy cat is dark and a hot mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefup/pseuds/Thefup
Summary: lauren walked.Her other leg dragged behind herKieran swallowed.The blood tasted bitter.Kym wanted to look at the sky one last time .Hawkyes would have stabbed himself to stop the palpitationsCamila smiled.She always smiled
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall/Original Character(s), William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Kudos: 10





	1. Wrecked wretches

**Wrecked Wretches**  
  


Purple hyacinth

  
  


Lauren walked .

Her other leg was really dragging her down.

  
  


Kieran swallowed.

The blood tasted bitter.

  
  
  


Kym felt dizzy . So much so that she didnt know what dizzy meant, was dizzy a word,was it ? Was a word….. a word, what was a word ? Was a verb too small to be a werds ,and hence verbs? Were verbs innocent, like her?

The sky was so blue

So bright her eyes watered 

Beautiful bright brown bricks

  
  
  


Hawkes didn't not like a lot of things. but he did not really like the way his heart shuddered

Like sometimes his heart might stutter, the way he stuttered in front of kym, and then ot might stuuter so much that it would stop working ,the way his head did when he saw kym cry.

  
  
  
  


Camillie watched the two halves of lune go down, one bloody ,one limping

She smiled .

Camillie watched the soleil boy get more nervous by the second.

She smiled harder, grinned. Dazzled with her golden hair and slik smile and her fat like step.

Because she was afraid she might forget what to do if she didnt smile. And murder, murder was nice too.

  
  
  


He hated it . But he had to admire the beauty of his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop worrying about whats going on outside your and in this monstrosity of a year and just....read

**Lukas and Luck**

**5 days before**

**R** andall hated the sun, in fact he hated evrything bright .

He also hated Lauren 

And that stupid archive boy even more

They were brighter than his future.

Atleast lauren didnt smile like a fucking lunatic like kieran the archive boy. He supposed he shoukd felt sorry for her, these days her face looked dry as kyms flirting , eyes with bags the size of hawkey's balls, that is ,Noticeable if you looked close.

But he just didnt he feel sorry anymore

He liked kym better . Beneath all that smile was a place so dark and broken , like a normal human being's soul. He knew she pretended , of course it emwas so fake that even she knew and she let it known she was pretendeing.

Everyday he felt chained . Like the precinct held him down , his uniform felt like chain chief used to drag him around. He was done , so tired with the city and phantom scytye and lune...

But one memmory was all it took . One memmory what all led up to it . He knew his uniform didnt chain him to Ardhallis , he himself did.

And fuck chit too. That bi- ,okay that was too harsh. But on a scale of william hawkyes to kieran , she was as annoying as their lovechild ,that informant who got killed. He smiled a bit befire caych himself. Well she was ab informant. But... if she ...was a double spy....

He breath hitched. He felt the gun in his pocket. He would kill her. An image of the dead spy with his bleeding eyes, that beautiful death came back to him. He relaxed as he felt the hard metallich gun. Yes he woukd kill chit just like- okay perhaps not as bloody- but he would kill her the same . He was not longer a chained boy in a dark room. Only a month or so , he would be free then

Free of this stupid friendly precinct and their stupid friendly shoulder touches. 

But even as he walked to the rest room, his heart shuddered . And it wasnt from the excitement of a prospect of a new kill.

1 month ago 

"And your name ?"

You can call me chit .

"As in a 'small peice of paper - chit' ?"

"Yes". Her voice felt like she was expaserated just by speaking.

"Suits your height and courage too" , he returned.

He could almost see her draw an anget breath , almost see her jaw tick.

But her eyes were dead . After a long he had seen someone more tired than him .

They stared at each other . He planned to stare her down, but lukas turned around and walked out of underneath the bridge first.

He didnt even hear a smirk, or any sign his 'chit' felt victorious.

That little bi- well she was annoying though.

He could feel her stare dig in his back. It was tge same stare he would two weeks later when she refused to bow her head , though blood dripped from her forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so any criticism?  
> Comment as harsh as you can

**Author's Note:**

> hello bitches & bullshitters ,it's going to be multi pov and lots of plot ,but not confusing like wjat our dear authors have done in the webtoon  
> To soph and eph,  
> The story is fantastic and fucking angsty and adorable but there are so many one speech bubble info dumps that i feel like a lit of us have lost sight of what assasin and which apostle is doing what 
> 
> Also i would hate for lukas randall to be a just a one dimensional dark past clixge charecter , but at the this point i am just hungry for whatever scraps of charecter development eph and soph will give us 
> 
> Soph better release thise eps faster ,or there will be an aredell in the comment section


End file.
